Tribulations
by ManiazAzn
Summary: Party gone wrong. And then we have a little fluff. Enjoy.


Haven't written anything for a while…

Hmm, alrite this is just a one-shot. Technically a break from everything.

Yay…

**Disclaimers: UGH I don't own Mai HiME or the song ****"Killa" by Cherish and Yung Joc**

-ManiazAzn

---

The harsh echoes rang in her ear loudly, almost deafening her.

She winced at the second wave of noise, trying to fight the nausea that threatened to build up in her throat. The clash of sounds had a slight rhythm to it, but she couldn't discern anything else. Accompanying it, though, were a few vociferous voices that attempted to raise themselves alongside the horrendous sound. _Two_, she thought to herself, _two voices_. _I should plan my escape while I can. _She looked to her right. A figure sat closely next to her, their legs almost brushing.

_One._

She glanced to her left, noticing only another figure. Swaying drunkenly, the other figure stood up and clumsily walked over to the person on her right, waving a bottle of alcohol in the other's face.

_Two. _

Gazing straight ahead, she squinted through the slight haze and determined that there were two people. Two people. No problem.

_Three. Four._

Scanning the whole room before her, she noticed three more people. They were all seemingly occupied by the two people in the front of the room. One was laughing, another was scowling angrily. The third figure appeared timid, compared to the other two.

_Five. Six. Seven._

_Damn! _She panicked and swiveled around to face what seemed to be the door at the back of the room. _Can I escape now?! I could crawl on the floor! Maybe they won't notice? _She slowly shimmied her way down onto the floor, trying not to make any noticeable movement. Arriving on her knees, she silently congratulated herself and gradually started inching towards door. _Almost there…so close…!_

"Ara, is Natsuki going somewhere?" A sweet Kyoto-ben rose above the din. Crimson eyes glinted playfully over the sidearm of the couch of which Natsuki had escaped.

_Crap. _She was caught. The door loomed overhead, mocking her for her failure.

"SHIZURU! Er…n-no, I-I was looking for my…uh…dropped…lint?" Natsuki smiled hopefully at the girl above her.

A loud guffaw caused both girls to look to its owner. A redhead stood up and laughed again, pointing to Natsuki.

"Lint?! Was that all you could think of?! HA! THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD!" The redhead let out a chortle. "Those days skipping school really paid off, eh?"

Natsuki scowled. "Shut yer trap, Nao. I can't believe you actually enjoy this."

Nao stopped laughing long enough to put on a serious face and pointed to the front of the room. "Wouldn't you take in the joy of laughing at these guys?"

Her face then morphed into a grin and she burst into laughter once again.

They were doing the one thing Natsuki hated the most.

Yes, it was.

Still is.

Karaoke.

There was only one word to describe it.

_Evil._

Natsuki couldn't believe it was still legal.

"Shizuru-channnn! Come drink with meeeeeee!" Midori yelled out, still swinging her bottle of beer.

Shizuru grimaced in the most unladylike way Natsuki had ever seen, but swiftly covered it up with a smile as she stood up from her place on the couch. "Sugiura-sensei, I believe I may have some things to go over at home. Please excuse me."

"Awww...at least sing a song before you go!" The homeroom teacher toppled backwards onto the beat-up couch that resided in the room, hiccupping repeatedly.

"Yeah, sing a song before you go!" Nao smirked and then looked pointedly at Natsuki. "You might as well bring your puppy up with you, then too."

Natsuki gaped back and forth between Shizuru and Nao. "WHHHHHAAATTT?"

"Well, I guess one song won't hurt, neh Natsuki?" Shizuru beamed at the biker and proceeded to drag her onto the stage where Mai and Mikoto were finishing up.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on there. I'm not lettin' you pick another cheesy song to torture us with, Fujino. I'M picking it this time." Nao stomped up to the small karaoke television and quickly scanned through the songs as Shizuru and Natsuki stood on the stage with their microphones.

"Aha!" With a grin on her face, Nao pushed some buttons and the music started.

"Huh?" Natsuki listened intently to the music and immediately brightened up. "I know this!"

"It's _unbelievably_ ghetto." Nao settled down onto the couch where the couple had been and pulled out her nail-filer before speaking again, "There's a guy and a girl part, so of course the idiot has to be the guy."

"You---! " Natsuki's outburst was cut off by an elbow in the side complimentary of Shizuru, the other seeing that the lyrics had begun showing on the screen.

"…goddamn…little…" The biker muttered to herself before starting the song.

**-A/N: Warning, insanely ghetto lyrics on Natsuki's part coming up. Okay, maybe not that ghetto.-**

Natsuki:

_I'm in a wife beater two seater cruise control_

_Pull up and ya girl might lose control_

_N__ot playa__'__s circle but a duffel bag boy_

_Gua__rantee they can't get enough of th__at boy_

This earned a giggle from Shizuru as Natsuki finished her first part of the song. Natsuki impatiently motioned for Shizuru to hurry up and sing.

Taking her cue, Shizuru sang, but sneakily changed the male pronouns to female:

_Saw her from a distance and I watch her__ make her__ way to the bar_

_She walked up to me, slowly whispers and she says "I know who you are, __I wanna get to know you."_

Upon hearing the end, Natsuki smirked and swaggered to Shizuru side, leaning close to the chestnut-haired girl and breathily whispered the words in the other's ear.

Blushing furiously, Shizuru almost didn't carry on with the song:

_I can tell she was playa_

_But she knows just how to make ya_

_Lose control_

_Somehow I knew_

_The way __s__he licks h__er__ lips_

_I'm in a infatuated state of mind, oh yeah_

_Sh__e's so hard to resist_

_I gotta tell you baby__ girl__ you're so fine_

_J__ust gotta have you oh yeah_

This time, Natsuki didn't lick her lips on purpose. It was quite unintentional, seeing as she was staring at Shizuru. The other had started moving her body to the music, closing her eyes as she did.

Shizuru continued with a small smile on her face, fully aware of Natsuki's glazed eyes on her:

_It feels so wrong that it must it must be right_

_And I'm so high don't wanna come down, just let me fly_

_Natsuki!_

Hearing her name, Natsuki licked her chapped lips one more time and started up once again:

_Ay ay let me talk to the__m_

_My whips push but no car keys man_

_Pop the top like a sardine can_

_Wrist stay flooded like New Orleans man_

_Lil' boy can't stop I be ballin'__ man_

_Yeah I'm pretty sure th__at ya heard da rumors_

_Got beef bull wit__h__ some big cawholas_

_I'm __a pretty slick one like rick th__a__t__ rula_

_Ke__ep one eye open and my hand on th__at ruda_

_I rock da cladio_

_My shades gazel_

_I break hearts_

_I heartbreak hotels_

_I treat yo chick like a pair of ones_

_Wear h__er__ ass out one good time and shawty…_

The chestnut-haired girl sang the last lyrics of the song, while Mai sang as a backup:

_Shawty is a killa (Shawty is a killa)_

_But I really want her (Oooh)_

_And I gotta have her__Tonight (Tonight)_

_Shawty a heartbreaker, (Shawty a heartbreaker)_

_But it really don't matter (But it really don't matter)_

_'Cause I really want her (Ohhh baby)_

_Tonight (Tonight)_

_Shawty is a killa (I want you baby)_

_But I really want her (Gotta have you baby)_

_And I gotta have her (Even if it's for tonight, I gotta have you)_

_Tonight__Shawty a heartbreaker, (Oohh)_

_But it really don't matter_

_'Cause I really want her (Cause I really want you)_

_Tonight (And I gotta have you)_

As the song ended, there was complete silence.

And then Nao spoke up.

"I never wanna hear that idiot sing another ghetto song again. Period." After a few moments of thought, she added, "Fujino was okay."

"Ara, thank you Nao-san." Shizuru chuckled as she held back the furious biker from mangling the redhead.

Midori had apparently passed out from her lethal doses of alcohol while Haruka sat on the couch scowling and muttering things to Yukino. The mousey brown-haired girl looked up at the Kaichou apologetically.

"That was good! Yup, yup." Mikoto spoke out loud as Mai gazed on fondly.

"If that is all, Natsuki and I will take our leave." Shizuru bowed and pulled Natsuki out into the hall after waving at the still conscious members of the room.

**-Later on that night-**

Sounds of shuffling fabric and occasional giggles hovered in the air of the small apartment of Kuga Natsuki. A loud groan is heard as the bed of the assumed single biker shifts as if on its own accord. The blankets pull back to reveal a very exhausted Kaichou in the arms of a flushed Natsuki.

Laying in the silence of the apartment, Natsuki ran a hand through Shizuru's hair as she spoke absently, "According to the song, this should only be for one night."

A pause. Then the Kaichou moves.

In a loud thump, Kuga Natsuki ends naked on the cold ground of her bedroom. A pillow and blanket are thrown at the blue-haired girl and all the she hears is a muffled voice.

"Couch."

"What?! But I didn't say anything!"

"Couch. Now."

Natsuki exhaled noisily, wrapping the thin blanket around her own body and proceeded to the living where her old beat-up couch sat, closing the bedroom door behind her. Grumbling, she tried to position herself as comfortable as possible, and slowly dozed off.

About an hour later, the door of Natsuki's bedroom opened, revealing a naked girl. The girl quickly scurried over to the couch and seeing the occupant, slipped herself into the other's arms. Snuggling in closely, Shizuru sighed contently and wrapped her own arms around Natsuki's waist. The biker responded sleepily, pulling her source of heat closer.

"Mmm…gotta have her…"

A silent fit of giggles answered Natsuki.

"Ikezu…"


End file.
